


Blind Date

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki hates blind dates yet waits for his to come. If he could, he'd have turned it down but when his blind date's a close friend of his boss, there's no such an option. Everything turns upside down when someone, too sexy in Masaki's eyes, sits next to him. Masaki decides he wants this man and tries his best to flirt with him. How will things go? What will happen to his blind date?





	Blind Date

 

 

The second martini, Masaki had ordered, was placed in front of him. He took the olive to taste it when he felt his phone buzzing.

 

“Hey, Nino. No… He’s still not here. Can you believe it? Not only was he the one who made me come to this fucking blind date thanks to my boss, but he also hasn’t showed up! I know… yeah… well, if he doesn’t appear within the next fifteen minutes, I’m gone the hell out of here! I’m sure Matsumoto won’t say I didn’t give this stupid friend of his a ‘chance’! Wh… what? Poor guy?!” he asked in a sarcastic tone and chuckled at his friend’s comment on his blind date’s nervousness. “There you may have a point… I don’t dare to think how he must look like to have to use indirect methods… I mean he has seen me at that reception! Exactly…” Masaki felt someone sitting next to him. He threw a quick glance just to be left with his mouth agape, as his eyes scanned the man the best he could from his seat. “Yeah, Nino? Look, I’ll talk to you later!” he ended the call before flashing his best flirtatious smile at the other who cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

 

“I’m Masaki,” Masaki didn’t lose a second. The one he was supposed to be meeting with wasn’t going to appear and he couldn’t be any happier about it.

 

The man who was sitting next to him had lit his cigarette when he finally turned his gaze to him. “Sho,” was the other’s reply.

 

 _Sho…_ Masaki thought smirking while watching closely the way the other sucked in the smoke. _DAMN. YOU. SHO._ He shook his head to get rid of images of those two luscious lips and that mouth sucking something else than smoke. He had to try his best in order to make them become real… ideally after a while.

 

“Well, Sho? Alone?”

 

“Yes.” Again, a one-word reply before the man turned to the bartender and ordered a scotch.

 

Masaki raised his eyebrow. _Playing tough to get?!_ He smiled nevertheless trying to brush it off and continue his hit-on game. He was always up to challenges especially when they were coming from hot guys like Sho.

 

“How can a sexy man like you be alone? It’s a-”

 

Masaki didn’t have the chance to finish his line as he was cut off by the other who looked at him challengingly. “Shame?” he asked in a lower voice right after he blew the smoke straight to Masaki’s face.

 

Masaki leaned closer, knowing that the other had given him the green light to go bolder. “Sure… but I would say a crime…”

 

“I’m sure your date wouldn’t appreciate it…”

 

“My… date?” Masaki asked confused for a second. “Ah! You must have heard me on the phone…! Don’t worry, it’s a _blind_ date… Some useless loser who used my boss to convince me to come.”

 

“Oh… Poor guy. I wouldn’t want to be in his position!”

 

“Oh, Sho…! But you’d never be… You’re too hot.” Masaki replied in a sensual tone.

 

“Is that so?” Sho asked in a similar tone getting too close into Masaki’s personal space.

 

“You should come with a warning.”

 

Sho chuckled. “You don’t lose time,” he mumbled before he took a large sip of his drink.

 

“I don’t see why I should be hiding behind stupid formalities. Life is too short not to take full advantage of it… and I intend to take advantage of _every single second_ of it.”

 

“So… selfish…”

 

“I am,” Masaki replied with no hesitation. “I always get what I want,” he whispered on Sho’s lips.

 

“And what do you want right now?” the other asked with a mischievous smirk.

 

“You.” Masaki leaned a little more forward so that his lips were almost touching Sho’s right ear. “Preferably naked on a bed on top of me making me forget my own name…”

 

Sho let out a small chuckle before he drank more of his scotch. “Bold.”

 

“You always reply with one word?”

 

“Well… what can I do?” Sho turned to look at the other with a challenging gaze. “I’m a useless loser…”

 

Masaki was lost for a while. _Useless los…_ His eyes bulged. “Oh my God!”

 

Sho finished the rest of his drink in one go before he got up from his seat.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m exempting you from my presence. You were clear enough you’re not interested in the useless loser who used his friendship with your boss to get this blind date.”

 

“No. I-”

 

“Good night, _Masaki._ ”

 

Masaki was left staring at Sho as the latter was walking towards the door. He blinked a couple of times before he turned to look at his martini that was left untouched in the glass in front of him. “Masaki, you can admit it. You got screwed up and unfortunately not the way you wished…” he whispered under his breath before he drank it in one go.

 

***

 

_Two weeks later…_

 

Masaki smiled relieved when he felt a strong gaze on his back. Seconds later, he felt someone sitting next to him. He didn’t need to turn and look to find out who the other was.

 

“Who is the useless loser, now?”

 

Masaki had to bite his lower lip not to moan from the tickling sensation from the other’s hot breath against his ear. “Me.”

 

“One word replies too? That’s interesting…!”

 

Masaki gulped. “You came…”

 

“You asked me to,” Sho whispered straight into Masaki’s ear making him almost moan, his eyes closing on their own.

 

“Sho…”

 

“What do you want, Masaki?” 

 

“You.”

 

“Selfish.”

 

“And you? What do _you_ want, Sho?”

 

“I think I was clear since last time.”

 

Masaki was then pulled in a lustful kiss. He had reconsidered things. Blind dates were damn great. “So, now that we’re both clear,” he whispered, his eyes locked on Sho’s full lips “how about making me forget my name?”

 

“Bold.”

 

Masaki smirked. “Always.”

 


End file.
